warhammer_40k_expanded_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Invictus Dominae
Property of Dominus001 History Galaxy History Taking place in an alternate dimension that passes over into the Imperiums galaxy through technologically advanced dimensional weapons. Currently the Star_Crusaders Chapter are engaged in skirmish battles with the Invictus Dominae. The Bible states it as the Apocalypse, the ultimate war for Mankind, to the veteran, it was known as the Void War. Hells realm opened during the twenty-third century, lead by Lucifer, the legions of Hell marched into our third dimension, bringing horror and destruction to everything in their path. The Milky Way Galaxy was in chaos as the war of Good versus Evil; Christian against the forces of Darkness tore throughout the galaxy. Entire systems obliterated, races extinguished, populations corrupted. Mighty Empires ripped each other apart for total dominance until the day they came; The Fog. Lucifer's armies are known as the Fog and commanded by Four Horsemen. Each Horseman, a General, commands an army of death. Pestilence, lead by the White Rider commands the Demons. Horrid, and nightmarish creatures of the night, the Demons are manifestations of Man's most feared thoughts. War, run by the Red Rider, leads the Elite; he corrupts, whispering into the ear of Man's best warrior's, turning them into traitorous murderer's, and creating civil war. Pillaging the mind of the weak, the Black Rider; Famine remodels the lesser man into anthropophagous ravenous zombies. Where death, the Pale Rider operates, darkness follows. He is the bringer of War, the annihilator of worlds. For decades, the armies of Man fought vast intergalactic wars amongst themselves but the mass death, and darkness the Fog laid, forced the Christian soldiers of Light to cease their war of dominance, and unite. Allied, the armies of Christ stand fast against the fourth-dimensional creatures. Pure evil, the Legion's of Hell are demons of immense power, able to turn Human flesh to ash and flame with a single glance. Under direct command from the Horsemen, the most feared demons are the Arch Demons; Fallen Angels, they control infinite numbers of malevolent beings. They can emit the power of a thermonuclear bomb. Next, are the Nephilim; Giant's, a form of Fallen Angel, they are proven elite's, and notably talented strategic commanders. They can stand toe to toe against Man's famed warriors and combat machines. Each Nephilim leads a Legion, ranging from thousands to even millions of dark warrior's, and each Legion have their purpose from front line battle infantry to infiltrators and more. The madness began five thousand years ago in the Milky Way Galaxy, an evil race known as the Lyguyison conquered all. These epic beings made not of muscle and bone, but of pure energy. They are a highly precocious race and all who stood against them, perished…painfully. Believing themselves to be omnipotent to all, until one day they're Commander in Chief; Lycintheon was met by Arch Angel Michael. Lycintheon, the greatest warrior of the Lyguyison race, unbeaten in battle, challenged Michael to fight. The two warriors erupted in single combat, setting blaze to the air itself. Lycintheon wore his Ano-ceatrical armor, a Humanoid fashioned armor that encased his very essence, with his thin narrow, yet tall helmet. His armor was black, with an orange and golden neon lining. His sword was a long energy board sword, and black in color, it emitted orange sparks. His sword was so sharp, it was known to cut through entire war machines. Michael fought using his Flaming Angeles sword, a sword that's ended countless Demons and even Fallen Angels. Lycintheon was defeated, yet alive, he saw the light. Lycintheon knew now that his race was but a spec of light flickering against the ocean, compared to the power of God. Lycintheon pleaded for forgiveness, forgiven, Michael declared the Lyguyison as the custodians of the Milky Way, shielding its citizens against evil, and for one thousand years, they did until The Fog came. For one hundred years, the Lyguyison battled hard, but their numbers diminished. There was only so much their tactical skills, and advanced technology could achieve against some might say the occult power of pure evil. Ultimately, in the end, they used a doomsday weapon they had created. The Lyguyison's weapon is capable of inter-dimensional and Galactic travel, and able to warp Super Nova's into existence. With this weapon, they detonated Super Nova's straight into Hell's Legions and translated their own Reserves across Inter-Galactic worms holes, taking the aggression head-on. They pushed the weapon to its limit, but time and space began ripping itself apart. In one definitive effort to shut out the Hell's Legion's, they sacrificed 99.99% of their entire race, to stop the Fog from consuming all races, all life. The Fog was finally locked out of the thrid-dimension, that was until the twenty-third century. An immensely old evil military Commander known as Ahasver White unlocked the Lyguyison dimensional gateway books. His greed and thirst for omniscience opened the one thing preventing entry to the thrid-dimension dimension, the doomsday weapon; The Lyguyison inter-dimensional gateway book. The Apocalypse came, and Lucifer's forces of darkness brought forth a new reign of terror. His Fog demons run rampant, consuming, corrupting, and destroying countless worlds. Although 99.99% of their races are extinct, small fragments of the Lyguyison still exist. Unable to protect every corner of the Milky Way, they split themselves into smaller syndicates and spread throughout. These Lyguyison military divisions try their best to protect the Milky Way's inhabitants from outside terrors. A dangerous threat remained though; The Dark Lyguyison. A small fraction that split, turning their back on Lycintheon. The Dark Lyguyison's Supreme General, Obliteration, a former friend and comrade of Lycintheon, keep's himself and his forces hidden. Obliteration is behind the death of countless billions across dozens of planets, although not by direct force. The Dark Lyguyison is responsible for wars such as; World War One and hundreds more across the Galaxy by carefully planting lies and assassinations. Over the last two thousand years, the Dark Lyguyison abducted entire armies from Human history, from Roman Legions, Chinese Dynasty armies, to the Samurai, and Highland Clans, even the Vikings. Entire Legions utterly disappeared without a trace; thousands upon thousands of soldiers, along with scientists, doctors, and engineers, were put into Deep Cryo and placed onto a planet similar to Earth. Awaking at the same time on the new planet, Obliteration made his decree known to the Humans. Fight until there is but one Champion race, or face the Ravenger's ordered Obliteration. If the human armies refused to fight, then Ravenger's would invariably harass them. Years passed, and the armies fought among themselves, and even against the Skeptar, a Champion race from the Galaxy's distant Omega quadrant. One day the Lyguyison turned up and overpowered the Dark Lyguyison, forcing them to flee. Lycintheon took the human armies and placed them throughout the Omega, and Echo quadrant on various Earth-like planets, known as Echo Vector planets. Returning the humans to Earth was not an option as centuries had passed. Cast throughout numerous suitable planets, the human throngs advanced into vast civilizations, but secretly of their true Earth origins were kept a secret from future generations. The Romans and Knights merged and grew into the Invictus Dominae. The Chinese and Japanese integrated becoming the Ming. The Vikings became the Glaswegians, and the Highlanders are now the Gideon. The Skeptar is now a post-apocalyptic culture; Skeptar forces nuked themselves. The majority of remaining Skeptarians operate as elite mercenaries. The bulk of them are off-world, serving in private security, or as wet work Operatives. Dawn of an Empire The Imperator; he is the Supreme Commander and Emperor of the Theian Legions. His armies are known as the Invictus Dominae, Latin for Unconquered Church. He stood wearing his golden medieval power armor, armor forged by Angels, so resilient, it can endure a nuclear explosion. His eyes narrowed in deep thought, watching through the black visor of his fearsome helmet. He held his unique Grail rifle and was fully geared up with ammo, and grenades attached to his armor. His Grail rifle can end a battle tank with a single round and can also be set to precision marksmanship for taking out opposition fighter jets, or Officers from six thousand paces away. His rifle was forged by ancient alien tech from the Lyguyison race. Also forged by Angels, fasted to the Imperators sash, is the most powerful sword in the Invictus Dominae, the sword of the Angeles. By the Imperators side stood ready a mass army of Legionnaires, the cream of the Invictus Dominae Special Forces. Two million seasoned professionals, outfitted in matt black Legionary power armor. The majority shouldered Breaker rifles, which is a thicker looking M4 assault rifle, that holds a thirty round 70.caliber. The matt black elites are kenned as the Royal Legion Commandos. Servicing primary as riflemen, the legionary commandos make up the bulk of the Legion. Each man and woman is an example of excellence; all have endured extreme physical and mental training. The original Legionnaires began their careers as Special Forces Operatives before the Invictus was founded. The best warriors and Marines were hand-picked to become Royal Legion Commandos. After the Invictus Dominae was established, new affiliates are chosen from combat vets within the "Invictus Light Infantry," such as; the Green Laurel's, Storm Troopers, or Death Guard, etc. ILI soldiers can apply for training but are required to have combat experience. The Legionnaires principal duty is warfare, they navigate the Galaxy in battlecruisers lead by a company commander "Centurion" or in some cases an "Inquisitor," or "Templar" or some other high official. Once called upon they drop into action sometimes supported by various Grimm Reapers (Mech infantry battle suits), Battle Tanks, and Infantry Fighting Vehicle's, etc. Most Military Cohorts are supported by two Grimm Reapers, and two IFV's. Fifteen Legions made up the two million strong. Eleven Legions were lead each by a Praetor, the highest rank in the military second only to the Imperator. Each Legion is made up of Cohorts "military formation," each lead by a ranked Primus Centurion, and within each Cohort are several Cencurias formations, lead a ranked Centurion. Three Legions are lead by the Inquisition; the scientific, police, and security forces equivalent in rank to the military Legion. Each Inquisition Legion is lead by an SCI; ranked Supreme Commanding Inquisitor (Black Label level 5) and each SCI is equivalent in rank to a Praetor. The final Legion is the Legion of the Magista Vatica; the Christian church of the Invictus Dominae. The Magista Vatica Legion is lead by the one and only ranked Arch Primus Wim. He too is equal in rank to the Praetors. Reshaping a Nation Across a snow-filled battlefield, stood the mass Horde, twenty-four million gigantic orange-skinned barbarians. Ten feet tall, some fifteen feet, the Growgan are close combat brute ogres from the alien world; Growgan. The Horde was lead by supreme Chieftain D-Jorn Black Blood, a twenty-foot Berserker with massive ten-inch sharpened teeth and two large horns. He wielded a ten-foot meat cleaver and a six-round revolver Brungan hand cannon in his other hand, each round equivalent in firepower to a battle tank shell. In the year of our Lord 2213, Theia, homeworld of the Legion, was facing a nightmarish race, the Horde was inbound, with human flesh and conquest on their minds. The Imperator knew Theia had to unite if it was to stand a chance against the ominous incoming threat, so he surmounted his homeworld, riding it of depravity, and exterminated the Devil-worshipping religion known as the Honkin that had infiltrated the highest echelons of power. The Imperator had assembled authoritative trustworthy, and seasoned battle commanders and professional soldiers; they became known as the Praetors. Shortly after the successful Coup, Arch Angels Michael and Gabriel appeared to the Imperator, live on TV, restoring faith of the one true God to the Theian masses, and appointing the Imperator as the Overseer and King of the Theian populace and Legions. Afterward, Christianity organized, other religions feel apart or converted, and extremist beliefs were eradicated. Unified Theia gathered its best troops and embarked on a deadly mission lead by the Imperator and Praetors. His space fleet headed towards Growgan space, to face the Horde head-on. The two million-strong Theian forces battled heavily with the twenty-four million Horde. The Horde is a head-on frontal army, attacking in huge numbers, all at once to overcome their foe. In Space, their tactics are the same; their ships are enormous twenty-kilometer longboarding ships. Their battle cannons, grand, but inaccurate, yet create ample splash damage. It is believed that their ships are powered by "Corruption drives," the same engines used by Ravenger fleets. Engines that in reality, are powered by absorbed souls of the dead. Rapacious Growgen Hordes prefers to get their ship's close for boarding enemy vessels, then the slaughter begins, corridor by corridor, room to room, then a vast feast of human flesh and bone as the Horde drink beer and blood and chew the meat from the bone, alive or cooked. Their tactics, straight forward, they charge into close combat with sword, ax, club, and hammer, just make sure you have enough firepower and stones to hold them off when facing the tsunami. Uncouth, the Growgan lack genii, technology, and sophistication, their weapons are crude, and their brain capacity is similar to a small rodent squirrel. The Imperator triumphed, and defeated the Horde Chieftain; D-Jorn Black Blood in single combat, but D-Jorn managed to flee, yet badly hurt, and beaten. The Imperator took a beaten too, his armor withstood several sword hits and two Brungan rounds from D-Jorn, but his superior speed triumphed over the enemy's brute strength. Avenging Angel The Imperator now set out to overthrow the Ming Dynasty, another aggressive and dominant race. The Ming is a Humanoid race, utterly different from the Growgan, their exceptional, elegant and prefer dexterity and guile over of strength and numbers. They are partially technologically more advanced than the Theian Invictus Dominae, with faster ships, and stealth vehicles. They fight with hit and run, and conceal ment, favoring guerilla tactics over frontal engagements. Their navel destroyers are large two-kilometer high Pagodas. These starships are powered by "Black Pearl drives," which generate speeds surpassing the Invictus. Dueling with a Ming warrior is foolish, the Ming are precise, ninja swordsmen, trained since childhood to wield Katana, Broadsword, Staff and any number of murderous pointy ended stick. The Ming is also pistoleers and snipers, capable of unloading mags almost instantaneously and accurately in a room full of combatants or hitting targets from near improbable conditions and range. The Invictus, however, are also trained as soon as they can walk, specialing in close formations and strategies to outsmart their enemies. The Invictus often fight using Phanlax, Testudo, and Shield Wall formations, which makes ambushing against their close nit shielded and spiky columns useless. Several Legionnaires carry large, lightweight bullet suppressant scutum shields, and each shield has a small slot to slip their rifle barrels through. Once their formation is made, they can move, shoot, and be fully protected head to foot by a wall of shields, front, side, and overhead carried by themselves and brothers in arms. Stood together, they are a walking fortress. Three rows back in the formation are Legionnaires that carry small poles. Poles that can quickly extend into razor-sharp twenty-foot long pikes, for stabbing into oncoming enemy waves with ease. The Legionnaires also carry explosive Javelins, once thrown and stuck onto its target, it can be detonated upon command, great for crowd control. When it comes to vehicular warfare, the Legionnaires use cavalry tactics to smash and ground the enemy into the dirt. The ILI, Invictus Light Infantry, on the other hand, are fast-moving lightly armored troops, and within their ranks include various Commando elite units. The ILI is the majority, outnumbering their allied counterparts several thousand to one. Most are Infantry troops; others are security guards and other duties such as drivers, cooks, medical or admin workers. The various ILI Commando units, however, can easily match their Legionnaire comrades in combat. Lighty armored and silent, they are thought of like the Ninja, whereas the Legionary is seen as a walking tank or Templar Knight. The Ming is lightly armored elites, and several of their Special Forces use stealth camouflage. The Invictus Legionnaires whoever wear hardened battle armor, able to withstand shotgun shells, and battle hammers. Two years prior to the founding of the Invictus Dominae, the Ming attacked Theia. Theia's first alien encounter, the populace was in disarray and incompetent to compel, so the Imperator put in motion his plan to reform and protect Theia's citizens. Fortunately, the Ming battlegroup was, in fact, a Recon force, small in number, although leaving a wake of destruction. The Imperator, along with the Sugilan Royal Air Force and Royal Marines subdued the enemy. After the eradication of the Horde army, The Invictus Dominae made their way towards Ming space, and in doing so, subjugated nefarious societies across dozens of humanoid planets, gaining numerous new dependable chapters into his military. Liberating more and more star systems, the Imperators military proliferated under his banner. The Imperator offered many incentives to join the Invictus Dominae. Fight for virtue, and receive medical care, housing, schooling, and food for your family. With his immense army, his vast fleet of warships, and battlecruisers grow ever so steadily towards Ming space, but suddenly a massive red cloud appeared from nowhere and engulfed his entire fleet. Great Betrayal The Imperator stood on his warships bridge but time had stopped around him. His fellow crewmembers were suspended in time, nothing moved except himself. From the corner, it appeared and walked towards him, possibly the most surreal sight he laid his eyes upon. A handsome, longhaired man, surrounded with a golden glow, and large black wings made his approach toward the Imperator. The man spoke in a soft clear tone, well done, well done indeed on getting this far. I see so much potential in you, but there are many, many more perils. Much more potent than that of the insignificant Ming. Who are you asked the Imperator? "An Angel" It made sense to the Imperator, although he already knew this answer already having met Michael, and Gabriel previously. What is your name asked the Imperator? "Lucifer" The Imperators' eyes narrowed. Lucifer showed the Imperator a vision. You are not ready to travel this far into the unknown. Without my help, this is what awaits your world from the many dangers of the Galaxy. He showed an image of space, although space was blacker than black, it's black was moving, a wall of black ships, countless as far as the eye could see. Planets were being immersed, their light fading under the darkness. Then an image showed Theia being ravaged by monstrous black insects, devouring people alive, and shredding others apart. Millions of them flooded the streets in a vast wave, Theia's war machines being crumbled and buried under the endless amount of terror. Then he showed an image of the Imperator, his head impaled on a spike. Now with my guidance, this is what you will accomplish and what you will be capable of. Such potential, such power implies Lucifer. Lucifer showed another image of the Imperator in combat. He could fly, and use powerful telekinesis abilities wrecking hundreds of Ming soldiers. Incoming bullets couldn't touch him, and his mindset was setting fire to enemy soldiers and tanks alike. Then the Imperator stood gloriously on top of the Ming Temple Headquarters, millions of Ming lay dead across the battlefield. Millions more kneeled before him, worshiping him. Even Empress Ming kneeled before him. Then one last image, the Imperator around twenty years older, he stood with the most exquisite female he has ever seen, a fashionable oriental, thirty-year-old woman with long black hair, massive Manga eyes, and perfect olive skin, his destined wife, Ling Fei. Lucifer smiles with his charming smile. All you have to do is take my hand, and it will all be yours he stated. The Imperator looked deep into Lucifer's eyes, then his hand moved upwards. In a calm voice, the Imperator said "go copulate with yourself," and in a lighting flash move, he grasped his Angeles sword, and struck down Lucifer, cutting the cunts arm. Wildfire erupted from the evil bastard's arm. The Imperator struck again, and once again but Lucifer dodged, then retaliated, punching straight into the Imperators chest armor. The Imperator flew backward several yards and right through a steel wall. The Imperator crashed hard against the floor, sliding along. He coughed and tried to get up. Lucifer's punch, the most powerful blow he had ever received, a battles tank's blast was a mere toy compared the force. If not for his Angel forged armor protecting him, he would have been mush. Lucifer's wound sealed, although left a scar, due to the Angeles sword being forged in Heaven. Lucifer walked casually towards the Imperator. You have endured nothing. The agony and misery that awaits you hahahahaha laughed the Devil. Your soul belongs to me, then the Devil raised his Infernos sword when suddenly clash, Arch Angel Michael emerged, smashing his sword into Lucifer's. While the two Angels fought, Gabriel made an appearance next to the Imperator. "You are about to be betrayed Ashby" said Gabriel while assisting him to stand up. Suddenly the Angels vanished, and everything started moving again. His bridge crew and security rushed in through the broken wall. "Big man, you awright" said Praetor Wallace. "Naw bawbag, get the shields up, arm everything, action stations" commanded the Imperator. Seconds later, the red cloud disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Kafreackingboom, the warship lead by Praetor Abigridion, regarded as the best tactician and combat fighter in the Invictus Dominae, opened fire. Hundreds of missiles and cannon fire erupted, and exploded into several nearby Invictus ships, blowing them to bits. Milliseconds later hundreds of other ships opened up blowing their mates to fuck. The Imperator had ordered to open fire on Abrigridion's ship, now both were firing heavily into each other. Several loyal ships surrounded the Imperators ship, blocking any incoming projectiles. The loyalists had no idea who to fire at, except for those that fired upon the Imperator. 30% of the entire Invictus Dominae Legion across the Invictus Empire betrayed the Imperator that day. Another 30% of the loyalist forces were totally wiped out. Billions died across the sector, the Imperator finally pushed the traitor Legions fleet back by sacrificing his own ship, sending it into the heart of the traitors and self-destructing it. He and most of his men escaped on shuttles, being rescued by Praetor Kronston's warship. Abrigridion and ten thousand traitor Legionnaires stormed the loyal Praetor Kronston's warship and battled directly against the Imperator. The Imperator had only one thousand loyalist legionnaires, and Invictus Light Infantry still alive on board. During the firefight, Abrigridion, and the Imperator fought one to one, both supreme knights fought hard. The Imperator succeeded in unarmed combat, but unfortunately, Praetor Kronston was killed in a one to one duel, moments previously against Praetor Abrigridion. He fought valiantly but was finally struck down while holding the line against Abrigridion. Kronston had slaughtered one hundred, and fifty traitors with his sword that day. Abrigridion later withdrew, pulling his fleet back, then Vector jumped into an unknown part of the Galaxy where the Imperator fleet couldn't track. The cloud itself (Void) is a vessel used by Demons to translate between Dimensions, and also a weapon of mass destruction. The Fog is the elite of Hell's forces, their commanders are Fallen Angels, now known as Arch Demons. The Devil commands the Fog, and the Fog command gigantic Demon Legions. The traitor Legionnaires became known as the Immortals, and the Breaker rifle was renamed the Redemption rifle. As a weapon, the Void clouds are also used to engulf entire worlds. Once consumed, the majority of the population instantly become possessed feral slaves, turning them into cannibals known as Ravenger's. Ravenger's are mindless, similar to Zombies; they attack and eat the flesh of their victims, and are controlled by an overlord, (Warlord or a Psychic). Ravenger's also undergo self-surgery or are operated on by a higher-level self-thinking Ravenger specialist, who turns their flesh into sharp weaponry or substitutes limbs with firearms. Millions of Ravengers make up one Warband with the Warlord or Psychic leading, plus several other high Commanders under the leader's authority. Ravenger warlords are generally free to corrupt, eat and attack anything that's not part of the forces of darkness, but they fall ultimately under the control of the Fog. Warlords obey without question when ordered by a Nephilim "Demon Commander" or higher. Ravenger's will attack anything that is not evil, they can smell the very essence of good, just like a Zombie can smell flesh and brains. Some low-level Ravenger's still contain some of their original identity. This 20% is used as the Ravenger Special Forces, and make up various fighting units, involving different styles of combat. The rest of the Ravenger army are merely mindless killers classed as Warriors and Soldiers. The Horde are similar to Ravenger's, although they have simple brain function. Their Chieftains are the brightest, and deadliest of the Horde Warbands. Ravenger's were once Human, or from another Alien race, same as the Horde (Growgan's), but the Void corrupted them, although the Traitor Legions from various Empire's now known as Immortals, are Compass Mentus and are viewed as Special Forces. Chapter Organisation Notable Members Specialist Ranks Specialist Units & Formations Specialist Vehicles